It Was Yours All Along
by BabyBrown
Summary: What really happened after Tommy's dirty comment at the end of 'Problem Child?
1. You ready to do this?

Chapter 1

"You ready to do this?" "You ready to show me how it's done?" "There are a lot of inappropriate answers to that question" Jude looks at him shocked. Tommy blushes. Jude,

feeling brave, ruffles his hair with her fingers. Tommy stops her and brings her fingers to his lips and kisses her fingertips. For a moment they lock eyes and feel as if they are the only

ones left in the world. Suddenly a knock on the door sent them spiraling back to reality. Jude quickly pulled her hand down to her side. It was Spiederman. This was the second time

he walked in on them and it was the second time Jude felt guilty. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him, not directed at her but at Tommy. Tommy discreetly moved out

of the booth.

"Hey Spied. What are you doing here?" Spied took a quick look at Tommy. "I heard about you going back to that school and I wanted to say how proud I was" "Yeah thanks. It

was actually Tommy's idea." At the mention of Tommy's name, Spied's face fell. "Oh, really? Well can Tommy do this?" Spied went in for a kiss but Jude stopped him. "Not now

Spied. I have to record and besides everyone is here" "So? It never bothered you before." He goes in for a second kiss but this time Jude pushed him off, hard. "No Spied" Spied

looked as if he was going to yell at her when a voice came over the intercom, it was Tommy. "Jude we really have to start recording." Jude turned to Spied, "I'll talk to you later

okay?" "Are you sure you can? You might get 'locked' up again" with that Spied walked out and slammed the door shut. "Jude.." "Don't Tommy. Not now." Jude starts to sing her

new song

_A couple hours later _

"Okay Jude, we're done for the day." Jude walks out of the recording booth and into the mixing room. "Jude you don't have to stay here. You look tired, why don't you go home

and sleep?" "I'm not tired, besides no one is home. No, I'll just stay here and do some homework or something." Tommy looks at her sadly." Jude, I'm sorry about what's going on

between you and Spied." "Why? It's not your fault he is an incredible jackass." "Because I feel like it's my fault. I think he feels like I'm stealing you away from him." Jude looked at

Tommy carefully. "Well that's kind of hard to do." Tommy looked at her weirdly, Jude took a deep breath and continued softly "because it's hard to steal something you already

have". Jude looked at his face, worried about his reaction but his face did not betray any emotion. Tommy walked closer. Jude immediately jerked away. "Umm, I'm really thirsty, I

think I'm gonna go buy a soda." She began to walk out. "Jude?" "Yeah yeah I know, red licorice." Tommy watched her walk out.

Walking outside, Jude sat down on a bench with her soda and Tommy's candy. Jude couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that had been following her like a personal rain cloud. _'Why _

_do I feel like this. It's not like I did anything wrong. Yeah right. You just practically threw yourself at Tommy in there." _Jude was so deep in thought that she almost didn't

notice the pair of hands the covered her eyes. "Guess who?" "Spied, I'm not in the mood to joke around." Spied sat down. "You're never in the mood anymore." "I guess I've just

had a lot on my mind lately." "An ex-boy bander maybe?" Jude stood up " You know that's not true." "Really? Then whose candy is that because you hate red licorice...yeah that's

what I thought," Spied got up and looked at Jude "Jude I love you. I might joke around a lot but not about how I feel for you." She looked at him dumbfounded. This was the first

time he had ever told her those three words. She had always dreamed of the day when a guy would say those little three words to her but as she heard them come out of the mouth

of her boyfriend, she couldn't help but wish they were coming from someone else. Spied waited a moment for her to respond but with every passing second he grew more and more

uneasy. "But you don't feel the same way." He turned and walked away. "Spied! It's not that." Jude ran to catch up with him, " I've been hurt a lot in the past and it's hard for me to

open up to people. Every time I've given my heart to someone, they handed it back to me in pieces." Spied took her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles with his fingertips. "Jude, I

will never hurt you. I promise you that." Spied kissed her cheek "I'll be at your house later, ok?" She nodded "Yeah later". As she watched him walk away she couldn't shake the

feeling that she would be the one to hurt him.


	2. Guilty?

_hey guys! thanks for all the comments! after every 4 reviews i'll add a new chapter. _

_**disclaimer**: i don't own instant star or the characters. i do own the story and new characters._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jude finally returned to the studio with the red licorice in hand. She entered the mixing room only to find Tommy asleep on the sound board. She smiled at the sight of Little Tommy Q with his head rolled back and his legs out in front of him. Jude couldn't help but think that he was uncomfortable so she tried to move him to the couch. As she got him up he began to talk. "Hey girl" She froze, for a moment she thought that he had woken up but when she saw him fast asleep, she continued to the couch.

When she got to the couch, she tipped over more than she should have and landed on top of Tommy. "Oof" Jude tried to get up but Tommy's hands had grabbed her waist so hard that she couldn't get up even if she wanted to and a big part of her didn't want to. She had to admit that she never felt more comfortable than right at that moment, in Tommy's arms. Something about the way his hands held her and the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed gave Jude a feeling that this was how it was meant to be. _"Stop it Jude. Your with Spied, not Tommy. Tommy chose Sadie over you. Snap out of it." _She tried to come up with a good reason not to fall for him again but after looking at his face, it made her forget how to form a coherent thought.

Trying again, Jude tried to pull herself away from Tommy's grip. _"Where is Kwest when you need him?" _ She was about to call for help when she remembered that the room was sound proof. She began to panic and check to see if anyone was around to see them laying there on the couch. Her panicking wasn't necessary since the studio was empty this late at night. Tommy was now moving his fingers through her hair. "Hmm. Beer does make it softer." Jude couldn't help but chuckle.

Jude's calf began to cramp when she thought of a new way to get off of him. She tried to twist herself off but it was no good because all that happened was that Tommy ended up on top of her. _"great, now I will never get off this couch." _Tommy however did not seem to mind this change, he put his face in her hair and began to inhale. "Mmm. Smells like peppermint." Jude tried and tried to feel a little guilty but it was no use. Being in his arms made her forget about what her parents would think, hurting Sadie's feelings and even Spied. _Her boyfriend._

She figured he had slept enough. "Tommy. Wake up." He didn't respond. "TOMMY!" With that Tommy's eyes fluttered open. Instead of looking horror striken as Jude thought, he actually looked pleased with himself. "Oh hey Jude."


	3. I have a boyfriend

i love your comments, and i must agree if i was on tommy, i would never got off.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Jude caught the mischievous smile he had on his lips. "Why you little...Get off of me." Tommy got up. "You were awake this whole time weren't you?" Tommy didn't say anything. "What is wrong with you Tommy?" He grabbed one of her flailing arms. "You know exactly what's wrong with me." He leaned in to kiss her and for a moment she was ready to kiss back but she stopped him. "Tommy No. we can't do this." "Why the hell not?" "Because whether you like it or not, I have a boyfriend Tommy. **_B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D_**. That word might not mean anything to you but it does mean something to me."

He walked closer, wearing one of his cute seductive smirks "Does it now?" She began to stutter just looking into his eyes "Yyy...yesss" She looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm with Spied, I want to be with Spied." He lifted up her chin so that she was now looking into his eyes. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Jude sat on the couch. "Tommy the day you kissed me was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. You hurt me Tommy. Spied has never hurt me, not once. He won't break my heart and I won't break his" Tommy sighed

"Jude...I never meant to hurt you. I said all of those things after I kissed you because I was afraid." Jude laughed "Afraid? Afraid of what?" "You" This caused another giggle to come out of Jude "You were scared of me?" He rolled his eyes "Yeah you. You terrified me." Tommy began to twirl a piece of her hair in his fingers. "You made me feel things I had never felt before. Even though you were younger than me, there was so much raw emotion in you that I had never seen before. Jude, you wore your heart on your sleeve, always saying what you thought no matter what the consequences were."

He took a second to look at her "I wasn't ready to be with you then, but I'm ready now." Tommy held her hand and kissed it. Jude pulled her hand out of his grasp and began to slowly walk backwards away from him. She saw the look of hurt on his face as he realized what she was doing. "Now you're ready to be with me?" Tommy hopefully looked at her. "Yes" Jude folded her arms in front of her chest. "And what makes you think I want to be with you? What we '_had'_ wasn't real. It was just a little crush I had on you that got out of control." Looking into his eyes, she saw a range of emotions fly through them; _anger, hurt, pain and lust._

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what the last one was so she turned her eyes from his and onto the floor. Tommy quickly walked to her and held her arms. His face came dangerously close to her face; his lips to her lips. "How can you say that? This _thing_ with Spiederman isn't real. This is real, you and me." Jude rolled her eyes "Yeah okay Quincy. You're not exactly the poster boy for stable relationships." Her words made him flinch. "No but..." Tommy released her from his steel grip and gently held her cheek "...I know how I feel and no one could ever feel what i feel for you."

Jude stared at him silently. She looked at the expression on his face, the curve his lips made at the corners and his blue eyes that seemed to glimmer. Tommy, being grateful that he had finally gotten her to stop thinking and be quiet for a moment, leaned in to kiss her before she could start thinking again.


	4. I'm not a slut

_your reviews make me smile :) this is chapter 4. Three chapters left! I might do a sequel for this after my other fics are finished._

* * *

Chapter 4

This perfect moment was shattered when her cell phone began to ring. Jude blinked her eyes, realizing just what was about to happen. Half thankful, yet half frustrated, she picked up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello? Hi Spied." Jude's face suddenly fell. "What time is it? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'll be right there, wait for me." "Jude?" Jude could see the frustration and disappointment on his face "Sorry Tommy. I promised Spied that I would hang out with him tonight." She got up and swung her backpack onto her back. Tommy caught her arm "Jude, you don't have to go. You can stay here. With me." Jude had to admit, it was a tempting offer, but instead she shook her head "No I can't Tommy. I have to go to Spied, he's still my boyfriend." He sighed "I'll call you later ok?." Jude nodded "Sure Tommy".

Jude pulled up to her house twenty minutes later and noticed her boyfriend looking very annoyed. _Oh god, this isn't good_. As he saw her walk out of her car he shook his head and began walking down the block. Jude ran to catch up with him .

"Spied, I'm so sorry" "Save it Jude. I'm sick and tired of your excuses" Spied turned to leave. "Spied, I got carried away working. You know my music has to come first." "I know that Jude, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Jude was confused "So then why are you mad?" He turned to face her and Jude could see the anger rising in his eyes. "Because your music is not all you seemed to get carried away with." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know exactly what I mean. All you care about is Tommy. Tommy this and Tommy that." She moved away from him "That is not true" He threw his hands up in frustration "Jude yes it is and you know it. I see the way you look at him. Whenever he walks into a room your eyes light up and you start to blush" Jude stayed silent. "See, you won't even deny it" She just kept looking at the floor. "I don't see how this is going to work. Not if you keep on keeping things from me." Spied began to walk away.

"We kissed" He looked at Jude. He began to open his mouth when Jude said "A long time ago. It was before you and SME even came into the picture.

Spied carefully took time to think before asking his question. "Do you love him?" Jude glancing down at her shoes said, "I don't know" After saying it, Jude realized that that was the wrong answer "You do don't you. No wonder you couldn't say it back to me, you're still in love with him!" Spied turned and walked away. Jude ran after him screaming "Spied! Spied!" He turned around "How do i know that all those times in the studio were just 'work'? How do i know that you and him haven't done things behind my back?" Jude stared at him with her mouth hanging open in shock "How can you even say that? I have not done anything with Tommy. All those hours in the studio were for work and only work! I wouldn't do that to you Spied. I'm not a slut"

"You sure about that?" Spied said, staring at her with the most cold eyes Jude had ever seen. Jude slapped him, then quickly raised her hand to her mouth. Spied stared at her in shock. They stared at each other for a long time before Spied spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" He took a deep breath "I want to breakup" Spied said, shoving his hands into his pocket, making him look like a young boy that was just caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"I can't do this. I can't compete with him anymore. I may still love you but your heart belongs to someone else." Jude looked to the ground and began to cry softly. "Goodbye Jude" Then, he stood up and walked away from her. She stared at his body as he walked out of her door and maybe her life.

After she he left, she carefully locked her front door and slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. The blinds on her window were open letting soft moonlight enter her room. She shivered for the first time realizing she was alone. She began to panic. _'Everyone is leaving me. First my dad, then Kat, Jamie, Sadie, my mom and now I've lost Spied.' _Jude thought of her mother who was constantly out all the time with Don, rarely coming home at all. She thought of Sadie and how far they had drifted apart. She would be going away to college soon and they might never be close again. She thought of everything that has happened to her in the past and of everything that had happened today and felt nauseous. Jude quickly ran to the bathroom and was re-introduced to her dinner.


	5. Who died?

CHAPTER 5

The next day Jude had woken up at two in the afternoon. She had called Darius late last night to say she wasn't coming in, that she wasn't feeling well. The events from last night replayed in her head over and over in slow motion. She picked up her notebook and after a couple minutes gave up not coming up with anything. She threw the book onto the ground and dug her face into her pillow. She was on her way to going back to sleep when she heard a car honking outside. She walked to the window and opened it. Jude groaned inwardly. Tommy was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" "I tried calling your phone but you must have it off." "I didn't want to be bothered." Tommy glanced down at his feet. "You didn't come in today, I wanted to know if you were okay" She leaned her head against the wall. "I'm fine. Just peachy." Tommy looked up at her "Can we talk?" "What do you call what we're doing?" "No, somewhere else, somewhere private." "What do you have in mind?" "I have a place in mind." Jude looked at him and took in his appearance. His normally gelled hair was messy and product free, he was wearing his usual shirt-jeans-jacket combo but she could see the wrinkles from where she was standing. Sympathy washed over Jude realizing he really needed this talk. She wished she could go back to bed but instead she called down "Give me ten minutes."

Half an hour later, a freshly showered Jude walked out of the house wearing a pair of black converse sneakers, black faded jeans, a plain back t-shirt and her new favorite black leather jacket. She figured since she was feeling depressed, might as well look like it. Tommy glanced at her. "Who died?" "Shut up Tommy" He squinted at her "You okay? You look a little tired" "Just had a rough night" Tommy waited until Jude got into the car before starting the Viper.

He turned the viper off when they got to the pier Tommy had taken Jude to the first time, back when she had just won the first Instant Star competition. Jude walked to the edge of the pier and looked down at the water. A worried expression appeared on his face as he watched her sway back and forth on the edge of the dock. Jude turned and took one look at his face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump" Tommy took off his sunglasses. "What's wrong Jude? Did something happen last night?" Still looking out into the water, she said "He broke up with me" Jude conveniently left out Spied's accusations. When Tommy didn't say anything, Jude continued "He told me that he couldn't be with someone that was in love with someone else" "Jude I'm sorry" "It's okay. I'm fine" She kicked a soda can into the water below. "It's not like it was going to work anyway." Tommy walked away from Jude. Jude felt the air chill around her as he moved away.

"Where are you going?" Keeping his back towards her he said "It's my fault. I shouldn't be doing this." Jude ran in front of him. "Do what? You haven't done anything." "Yes I have. I started all of this when I kissed you. It's always going to be my fault when you can't have a relationship with another guy. I've ruined everything for you." She stared at him with her mouth open in shock. "What are you talking about?" "Look at all of your ex-boyfriends. Shay, Jamie and now Spied. They all left you because of me." All of a sudden she pushed him, HARD. "What was the for?" She pushed him again "Jude?! What are you doing?" "I can't believe you just said that." "It's the truth, isn't it? I've ruined every chance for you to have a normal relationship and to be happy." The next thing Jude said was far from what Tommy had expected.

* * *

_reviews love :) _


	6. Perfect Love?

_one more to go! _

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Jude stepped closer to him so that they were almost touching chest to chest. She looked up at him. "And what makes you think that I'm not happy..." she stopped and slowly whispered "...when I'm with you?" Tommy stared down at Jude. "You don't mean that" He looked away from her. She pulled his face back towards her. "Yes I do." She sighed, "No one gets me like you do Tommy." She smiled up at him "Love isn't perfect or normal. It's anything but. Love is sad, happy, amazing and heartbreaking. I would never want a normal relationship. I want to be so in love with someone that I can't eat, sleep or breathe without them near me." Jude could feel the tears hiding in her eyes, waiting to burst free as she continued.  
"And the only person that I have ever dreamed of loving that way ...is you."

The sun had begun to set, casting a golden glow on the pair. A soft breeze began to gently blow Jude's hair around her face. Jude brought one hand to his cheek while the other searched for his hand, interlocking it with hers. Tommy in turn began to run his fingers through her hair watching as his fingers disappeared into the soft blond curls. Jude sighed, amazed at what one touch from him could do to her body. He looked down into her face, searching for an answer to his silent question. She smiled and as he leaned in.

As he leaned in she began to close her eyes when he stopped an inch away from her lips. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss she had ever had. She expected his kiss to be like their kiss in the rain, forceful and hard, yet this one was gentle and sweet. She never felt more in love than she had ever felt before. Loving his lips on hers, she could feel his love and his lust for her. She could see the many moments they had together, the smiles and the heartache, the invisible ties that would bind them together for all time.

As he was kissing her, Tommy finally realized he was in love with Jude. He had always thought she was pretty, smart and funny and he liked her but he never thought he could love her. He never thought he was capable of loving someone so much that all the bad stuff washed away. Then Jude came along. Even though he has been around the world and had his share of many girls, he had never before felt the kind of feeling he has felt for Jude. He didn't expect to fall in love with her and when he wasn't looking, she had put so many roots into him that in the end he couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her. If he tried to pull away, he would begin to tear pieces of himself and he would never be whole again without her.

Tommy finally pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, both of them finally closing their eyes content with just holding each other.


	7. More Than Anything

_Thanks everyone for their awesome reviews! This was my first fanfic so i hope i didn't disappoint. _

* * *

_Last chapter_

"Jude? Are you okay?" Jude looked into his blue eyes.

"Yeah just fine." Tommy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Girl, you are a terribly liar." Jude laughed "Only when it comes to you." Jude sighed as she leaned back into Tommy. "I just can't believe this day has come. Next thing you know, it'll be going out on dates, then marriage, then kids." Tommy laughed.  
"Jude, she's only four, and if it's up to me she won't be dating until she's thirty"

Tommy and Jude watched as their daughter, Isabella, walked into her new school for the first time. Who knew that after seven years that they would be standing here married with children of their own. Jude smiled as she felt Tommy absently rub her no longer flat stomach. They themselves were now waiting on number two and still had three months to go. Sadie and Kwest were also married with three kids. Patsy and Jamie were also married and if Patsy had anything to say about it, they weren't having kids for a long, long time.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and walked her to the car. "Tommy where are we going?" He whispered huskily into her ear. "It's a surprise." Tommy opened the passenger seat for Jude, ushering her in before running to the other side and getting in himself. He could tell that she was getting impatient by the way that she bit her bottom lip and rubbed his hand in hers as if she was trying to start a fire. Tommy pulled his hand back. "Oww" She smiled sheepishly "Sorry" She took his hand back and kissed it gently "There all better" She giggled as Tommy rolled his eyes.

Half an hour later, they pull up to the small café. Jude stepped out of the car, with some difficulty, and stared at the building as she felt unshed tears fill her eyes. "Tommy!!" "Come on Jude" Tommy steered her into the café and gave the man at the door a hundred dollar bill. Tommy looked around the café and was happy with what he saw.

In the center of the room was a lone table set for two people and all along the floor were lit candles of all shapes and sizes. White and red rose petals were also strewn across the floor. Tommy glanced at Jude and saw that she was crying. "Jude, baby, what's wrong? I thought this would make you happy." Jude stood closer to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I am happy." She wiped the tears from her cheeks "Damn hormones, they make me too emotional." Tommy smiled and took her hand in his as he walked them to the table. He held out the chair for her like a gentleman and she sat down. Jude watched as he popped open a bottle and blurt out "Tommy! You know I can't drink" Tommy rolled his eyes "I know that. Jude come on give me some credit" As she saw him pour some of the liquid into the cups, Jude smiled realized it was just apple juice. He smiled at her as he handed her a cup and sat down.

He raised his glass and said "Jude, you have made me the happiest man in the world. The past seven years have been the best of my life. You have taken so much of my crap..." Jude interrupted him "You know that's right" Tommy cleared his throat "NOT to mention that I have done the same" "HEY!" "But, you have also given me so many things. You have given me one beautiful daughter and a beautiful son." "Tommy we don't even know if it's a boy" He smiled "I know in my heart that it is." Jude smirked at him, knowing that if they didn't have a son soon that he would want to keep having more children. 'Hmm that could be fun' she thought. "I decided that I needed to show you how much I loved you so I brought you here. To the place that started it all." From across that table, Tommy could see that Jude had begun to cry again. Through tears she said "where you proposed." Tommy stood up from his chair and knelt in front of Jude. She gasped as he removed a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside this little box was a silver ring in the shape of a star. "Oh Tommy, it looks just like my old one." Tommy looked up at her "I know that you were upset when I had lost your other ring and I never forgave myself for upsetting you." As he slid the ring on her finger, he felt her tears fall on his head. He slid his hand across her cheek. She smiled down at him and said "I love you so much Tommy" "I love you too Jude..."  
He smiled up and reached a hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly.  
"...more than anything."


End file.
